Iris (anime)
'Iris ' to towarzyszka Asha z Unova. Historia thumb|left|Mała Iris Iris urodziła się i wychowała w Wiosce Smoków i spędzała swój czas jako mała dziewczynka na zabawę z dzikimi Pokémonami, które mieszkały w lesie na obrzeżach miejscowości. Nauczyła się być dość wykwalifikowaną we wspinaczce po drzewach, a także nauczyła się pielęgnacji i opieki do różnych Pokémonów. Pewnego dnia spotkała dzikiego Drilbura, który zranił Patrata i ukradł mu jedzenie. Szukając sprawiedliwości dla Drilbura, Iris wyzwała go. Po niezliczonej ilości porażek, w końcu udało się dziewczynie złapać Pokémona w niektóre winorośle wiszące tuż nad urwiskiem. Po uratowaniu Drilbura, dwójka zaprzyjaźniła się i zaczęła trenować razem. Po wielu zwycięstwach, Drilbur przekształcił się w Excadrilla. Oboje następnie dostali okazję spotkać Draydena, Smoczego Mistrza, który pochwalił Iris i jej umiejętności w walce. Kiedy zapytał kto ją uczył, ta odpowiedziała, że uczyła się z pomocą Pokémonów zaprzyjaźnionych z lasu. Pełna ufności, wyzwała Draydena do walki. Jednak Haxorus Draydena był silniejszy niż Iris się spodziewała i Excadrill został łatwo pokonany. Po klęsce i cierpieniu, Excadrill stał się nieufny w stosunku do trenerki i rzadko wychodził. Lata mijały, a Iris została wezwana przez starszą wioski. Iris miała rozpocząć podróż z nowo wyklutym Axew i wychować go, aby stał się pełnoprawnym Haxorusem. Zaakceptowała ten proces i wyruszyła w dalszą drogę, by pewnego dnia stać się Smoczym Mistrzem. Jakiś czas po tych wydarzeniach, była świadkiem burzy spowodowanej przez Zekroma podczas wydarzeń w odcinku [[BW001|''In The Shadow of Zekrom!]]. Potem kontynuowała swoją podróż, w końcu spotykając Ash Ketchuma już następnego dnia, kiedy przypadkowo próbował ją złapać. Oboje rozpoczęli źle, często znajdując powody, aby się sprzeczać. Jednak zachowali towarzystwo i Iris pozostała do oglądania jego pierwszej bitwy w Sali w odcinku [[BW005|''Triple Leaders, Team Threats!]]. Po bitwie jeden z Liderów, Cilan, zdecydował się na podróż z Ashem oraz Iris i zauważył, że trójka tworzy zgrany zespół. Więc Iris postanowiła oficjalnie stać się ich towarzyszką podróży. thumb|Iris na lianieW odcinku [[BW009|''The Bloom Is on Axew!]] Iris zdecydowała, że chce rozpocząć korzystanie z nowych przyjaciół do pomocy w szkoleniu Axew, więc zapytała Cilana o walkę z nią, by pomóc jej rozpocząć. Wtedy wyjawiła, że jej Axew nauczył się Gniewu Smoka, ale nie opanował jeszcze jak go używać. Później opowiedziała Cilanowi i Ashowi o swoim rodzinnym mieście i o tym jak zdobyła Axew. Po ukończeniu historii grupa odkryła, że Axew zaginął i znaleźli go utkniętego w rogach Scolipede'a. Nie udało im się uspokoić szalejącego Pokémona, więc Iris wezwała Excadrilla do pomocy. Niestety, Excadrill nie słuchał Iris, ale gdy Axew został uratowany przez Iris, Excadrill pokonał Scolipede'a. Później Cilan powiedział Iris, aby robiła rzeczy w swoim własnym tempie i nie przejmowała się zbytnio tym, że kiedyś Axew i Excadrill staną się jeszcze mniej wydajni i lojalni wobec niej. W odcinku [[BW011|''A Home for Dwebble!]] powiedziała, że wie, jak zrobić leki ziołowe do leczenia chorych Pokémonów, gdy Pansage Cilana został uderzony kamieniem i złapał gorączkę. Ta umiejętność stała się bardzo przydatna w całej podróży, gdy grupa miała mało leków i była zbyt daleko od Centrum Pokémon. W odcinku [[BW014|''A Night in the Nacrene Museum!]] twierdziła, że ma ona "szósty zmysł", kiedy poczuła obecność ducha nawiedzającego muzeum. Później okazało się, że był to Yamask szukający swojej maski. Użyła swoje umiejętności także w odcinku [[BW018|''Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest!]], kiedy grupa zgubiła się w lesie Pinwheel. thumb|left|Iris po złapaniu PokémonaIris została oddzielona od grupy w odcinku [[BW024|''Emolga the Irresistible!]], po tym jak Axew próbował zaprzyjaźnić się z dziką Emolgę, która ledwo uniknęła zdominowania przez Biancę, która towarzyszyła grupie po tym jak Ash zdobył swoją trzecią odznakę. Trójka z nich w końcu została zaatakowana przez rój Swoobatów i uratowana przez Asha i Pikachu. Emolga zaczęła lubić Iris i zaakceptowała ją jako trenerkę, przez co Iris zdobyła nowego Pokémona. W odcinku [[BW025|''Emolga and the New Volt Switch!]], Bianca oferowała walkę ze świeżo złapaną Emolgą, jednak sprawy nie poszły zgodnie z planem, kiedy okazało się, że Emolga była dość leniwa i używała Zmiany Wolta, aby uniknąć bitew. To nie zniechęciło Iris, która używała dalej Emolgi mając nadzieję, że stanie się wykwalifikowaną wojowniczką. W odcinku [[BW027|''Dragon Master's Path!]], grupa spotkała młodą dziewczynę o imieniu Emmy, która miała kłopot z Druddigonem. Iris zauważyła przyczynę gniewu Pokémona - był to drut owinięty wokół jego kostki - i udało jej się uspokoić go poprzez usunięcie kłopotu. Będąc pod wrażeniem jej wiedzy o Smoczych Pokémonach, Emmy oficjalnie przedstawiła się i przyznała, że jest nowicjuszem. Iris następnie zaoferowała jej trening i ujawniła, że jej marzenie o zostaniu Smoczym Mistrzem. W odcinku [[BW033|''Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster!]], Iris została wyzwana do walki przez Georgię, Pogromczynię Smoków. Axew został łatwo pokonany przez Beartica. Georgia skrytykowała Iris za brak posiadania więcej smoków i Iris zdecydowała się wystawić Excadrilla, który jeszcze nie był jej posłuszny. Ponownie, bitwa doprowadziła do przegranej Iris. Później, Iris ujawniła, że wyzwała Smoczego Mistrza Draydena do walki, gdy była młodsza. A ponieważ katastrofalnie Excadrill przegrał z Haxorusem, stracił chęć do walki i nie zgodził się, by Iris rozkazywała mu przez wiele lat. Ale po nocy z Iris, Excadrill odzyskał pewność siebie i nauczył się Mega Podmuchu. Następnie, Iris wyzwała Georgię do walki i Excadrill zremisował z Bearticiem. thumb|Iris i jej wygrana w turnieju W odcinku [[BW039|''Reunion Battles In Nimbasa!]], Iris zapisała się w wraz z Ashem i Cilanem na turniej Bitwy Klubu. W odcinku [[BW040|''Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!!]], wraz ze swoją Emolgą, pokonała Jimmy'ego Raya i jego Watchoga i awansowała do drugiej rundy. W odcinku [[BW041|''The Club Battle Hearts of Fury, Emolga Versus Sawk!]], ponownie używając Emolgę, wygrała pojedynek ze Stephanem i Sawkiem. W odcinku [[BW042|''The Club Battle Finale: A Heroes Outcome!]], w półfinale, Iris i Axew pokonali Luke'a i Goletta i awansowali do finału. W nim, Iris zmierzyła się z Ashem i Pikachu przy użyciu Excadrilla, których ostatecznie pokonała i wygrała cały turniej. W nagrodę otrzymała całą kolekcję skrzydeł. Postać Iris jest dziko zachowującą się dziewczyną, która lubi wspinać się na drzewa i jeść jagody. Podróżuje ze swoim przyjacielem, smoczym Pokémonem Axew we włosach. Bardzo szybko wspina się na drzewa. Jest bardzo ryzykowna, odważna i okropna. Jest szybka jako myślicielka, ponieważ w odcinku [[BW003|''A Sandile Gusher of Change!]] uratowała Asha przed dostaniem się do gorącej wody. W odcinkach [[BW012|''Here Comes the Trubbish Squad!]] i ''Minccino-Neat and Tidy!'' była w stanie szybko uniknąć najbliższych niebezpieczeństw, kiedy Ash i Cilan nie mogli. W niektórych przypadkach staje się inwazyjna z pewnymi Pokémonami, takimi jak Pikachu Asha, co zwykle powoduje do tego, że Pokémon atakuje ją. Myśli o Ashu jak o małym dziecku i często traktuje go jak trenera debiutanta, pokazując trochę braku szacunku dla niego jako trenera, mimo wielu przygód z jego przeszłości i dokonań, których Iris nie zna. Poza tym, traktuje również Asha w ten sposób ze względu na to, że jest obcym w regionie Unova. thumb|left|224px|Strach Iris do Pokémonów typu LódJednak w ten sposób, Iris zazwyczaj wychodzi jako hipokrytka. Krytykując metody walki Asha, Iris okazuje się zupełnie niedoświadczoną w wychowywaniu Pokemonów - jej Axew wciąż trenuje, a jej Excadrill jest nieposłuszny. Ponadto, sama waha się przy podejmowaniu decyzji o ataku. Uwielbia większość Pokémonów, często tuli je przy pierwszym spotkaniu, jednak ma ona szczególnie silne zrozumienie dla Smoczego typu i wydaje się być bardzo pobudliwa wokół Pokémonów Smoczych. W związku z tą silną namiętnością, zamierza stać się Smoczym Mistrzem tak jak wielu z jej rodzinnego miasta. Jeden nie lubi ona Lodowego typu ze względu na fakt, że Lodowego typu ataki są bardzo skuteczne przeciwko Pokémonom typu Smok. Osiągnięcia *Bitwa Klubu (zwycięstwo) Pokémony Kategoria:Bohaterowie